1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of an improved electrical hot-air gun for fast ignition of the charcoal-bed of a barbeque charcoal grill for home use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hot-air guns, which produce a flow of hot air can effectively be used to perform various tasks including removal of paint, shrinking of tubes and wraps, soldering etc. They are available in models for the handy homeowner as well as semi- and full professional ones. What differentiates the simpler from the more expensive hot-air guns is the sturdiness and increased outlet temperature and volume of heated air in the more expensive versions. There are no handheld electrical ones available that are specifically designed to have a sufficient temperature outlet to effectively ignite a charcoal bed of an open BBQ grill.
One common way of igniting a charcoal grill is using lighter-fluid made out of a variety of petrochemical products. Among the many disadvantages associated with this method is that it is dangerous to handle petrochemical products close to an open fire. Another disadvantage is the large amount of hydrocarbons that the lighter fluid produces when burning. In Sweden alone the annual use of lighter-fluid is 2000 metric tons. Another disadvantage associated with this method is that the lighter-fluid occasionally gives the cooked food an off-flavor.
The problem with using a regular handheld hot-air gun to ignite fixed fuel such a charcoal on an open bed is that it has too low an outlet temperature given the loss of energy in an open bed such as in a open charcoal grill. This means that the ignition will at best take quite long time or will not work at all. Further, repeated such use of a regular hot-air gun will dramatically shorten its expected lifespan as it is not intended for long periods of use at the temperatures used during ignition.
There are, however, some other hot-air solutions than the present invention for igniting charcoal and other burnable materials on an open bed. One is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,61 which is a specially-shaped dome to be fitted on a traditional hot-air gun to increase the effectiveness of the hot-air currents for accelerated ignition and burning of solid fuels, especially charcoal. Others such as the one described in WO9202765 A1 are driven by gas and require a propane tank or similar supply of fuel to operate and are therefore not as simple to use as the “LooftLighter” of the present invention, which requires only an electrical connection. Also, the lighter described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 4,422,435 is gas driven.
Examples of previous electrical fire lighters for solid fuel such as charcoal include UK patent 959,765, UK patent 862,063 and UK patent 384,387. These lighters are all of larger construction making them less suitable for handheld ignition of a BBQ grill, but the largest difference compared to the present invention is their outlet temperature which is indicated in all three of these patents to be between 650-800° C.
Industrial hot-air blowers for various fixed installations, for example, in sealing bottles in a filling machine, such as LEISTER High Temperature Heater 10000 HT (from Leister Ltd, Sarnen, Switzerland) are available for outlet temperatures up to 900° C., however such heaters are not for handheld use. Regular multi-purpose hot-air guns normally give an outlet temperature of 300-600° C., such as model KX2000K by Black and Decker, (Towson, Md., U.S.A.). Some of the more professional handheld models typically have an outlet temperature going up to 600-650° C. (1100-1200° F.), for example Steinel HG3002LCD (Herzebrock-Clarholz, Germany). Due to its design with a high-effect heating element very close to the air-outlet, however, the handheld electrical igniter of the present invention is able to give a higher outlet temperature, making it significantly better in fast ignition of a charcoal-bed of an open BBQ grill.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device comprising a handheld hot-air gun, which is constructed to deliver high outlet temperature, to be able to quickly ignite a charcoal bed or other solid fuel on an open grill or other surfaces. It is a further object of the invention to provide a design of such an igniter that will well withstand such high temperatures and also protect the user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a scraper mounted on the igniter/heater front to be able to aid in cleaning the grating of an BBQ grill.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.